The First Girl
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: Someone else came to the Glade before everything went wrong. A girl. But this girl has special abilities, she can remember more and more with each new shipment, and she's smart, a genius even. Watch as she helps to save everyone and still looks great doing it! OC!
1. Chapter 1

**OOOKKKKK so I know that I should probably be updating my other stories right now but I JUST CAN'T GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD SO IT GETS TO BE WRITTEN DOWN… Along with like 3 others…**

**Enjoy!**

**J's POV**

I coughed and sputtered as I rose up in a strange box. I could only remember my name. _J_ I recalled. The cage rose faster and faster until suddenly stopping, throwing me back on the floor. Then the door opened. I saw around 10 boys all staring down at me. "What is it?"

I jumped up with agility that I forgot I had. "_It_ is a girl!"

One guy jumped in, "Sorry about that, I'm Alby." He held out his hand, and I hesitantly shook it, noticing that my hands were clothed in leather fingerless gloves.

"Where the hell am I this time?" I mumbled as he hauled me out of the cage.

"Do you remember anything? Your name?"

"My name is J. The only other thing I remember is that something very similar like this has happened to me before… Waking up and not knowing where I am I mean…"

Some tall Asian guy walked up, "It happens to all of us. Come on, I'll show you around if you'd like?"

"Sure…" I still didn't fully trust these people.

"HOLD UP MIHNO!" Some blonde guy called out, he had a British accent.

We turned back around and he was holding a note, "It says for her to aim her wrist at a tree, with no one in the way, and flick her wrist up… What do you think it'll do?"

I shrugged and did as the note said, only slightly shocked when a sharpened knife shot out and laded square in the trunk. "Well that's interesting," I stated as everyone looked on in shock.

But then BOOM! I was hit with a massive shock wave. I staggered back, clutching my head. Images started flashing in my head, a charm bracelet here, a knife there, and death, lots and lots of death.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor with all of the guys panicking. "What the hell!" The British guy yelled. "I remember… I remember some anyways."

**So… good? Not good? Shall I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ERMEGERD! I can't believe how much you guys like this story!**

**Newt's POV**

I stomped over to the girl, "What the hell do you mean you can remember?"

"Some. Only some."

I glared at her, "Well, spill it!"

Alby stepped in, "No. We'll take it to the council. Leave it until tomorrow Newt."

J walked over and grabbed her knife out of the tree, and I turned my attention back to the box, there was note. I read it out loud.

_THE GIRL IS YOUR REMEMBERER; WITH EACH NEW SHIPMENT WE WILL SEND ONE OBJECT THAT WILL HELP HER REMEMBER ONE MORE SKILL, ONE MORE LESSON, ONE MORE FRIEND, ONE MORE ENEMY. GUARD HER, IF SHE DIES, YOU DIE._

_MORE IMPORTANTLY, GUARD HER CHARM BRACELET. IT COULD BE YOUR SAVIOUR OR YOUR DOWNFALL._

"Well… look at that only my first day and yet again I've managed to scare everyone half to death."

Alby sighed, "Council meeting in the homestead, NOW! And all you other shucks get back to work!"

I moved to grab her arm but she dodged out of the way, "Don't touch me. I'm pretty sure I know how to walk."

God, this girl was really starting to get on my nerves. With that she turned to follow Alby and I noticed something weird, she made no sound when she walked, none, nada, zip, ZERO! I grumbled, purposefully stomping behind her, making as much noise as possible until we reached the homestead, all of the other keepers were there already.

"Take a seat J," Alby gestured to the chair in the middle of the room.

She plopped down, seemingly not really paying attention, "What do you remember?" I growled, taking my place next to Alby.

She took out something that looked like a wallet, "That I have this, and I was sent here by them to try and stop all of this."

"What is it?" Frypan asked.

She flipped it open to reveal a badge from something called S.H.E.I.L.D. "It means that I work for some government organization called shield who sent me here to free all of you." She paused and traced some numbers on the bottom, "And these mean that I was an assassin."

"Well obviously something went bloody wrong!"

"No shit Sherlock." She stated, glaring at me.

"Anything else?" Alby asked with a sigh.

"Nope, flashes of weird stuff here and there, a rubix cube, some weird faces, angels, a few demons, and a dragon for some reason."

No one had anything to say to that.

"Meeting dismissed." Alby briskly announced and everyone left while he talked to J, probably explaining stuff. I sighed, now everything was back to normal. For now at least.

**Oh shut up you slint heads! Yah yah, not the best chapter but Thomas gets here next one! Prepare for jokes about the train *evil laugh* Oh and guest? GET A FREAKIN ACCOUNT! NOW! And just BTW/FYI, I **_**am**_** a griever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEYYY guys! Here's another chapter! Oh and I'm going to host a drawing contest! I would like someone to draw what they think J looks like for me! Here are the requirements:**

**She must have long blonde hair, braided**

**She must be wearing sunglasses**

**Her outfit is black leather pants, black combat boots, a navy blue Semi-fitted T-Shirt, and a black leather jacket with her bracelet poking out of the sleeve somewhere.**

**If anyone wants to do this I'd be very grateful and you can add in other people if you want so like if you wanted to add her in with say the gladers than you can do that!**

**If you are interested then draw up your piece and PM me! I'll give you my email and will see it!**

**The top 3 places, of the people who did the drawings will get a special appearance in either a fan fiction of their choice or my book and the top drawing will get that plus they get every chapter of J's book as it's written to get their special opinion on it!**

**So join join join! Because I can't draw draw draw!**

**J's POV (The day Thomas arrives)**

I watched with mild interest as the new greenie came out of the box.

"Nice to meet ya, shank, Welcome to the Glade." I heard someone say.

I rolled my eyes as they hauled him up, still looking as confused as ever, wondering what the heck was going on. I sighed as they jabbed and poked at him, teasing him, as they did with all of the new greenies.

Hmm, observant, curious, smart. That's what I got from him as he looked around the glade. Alby was giving him the talk now.

I raised an eyebrow as the guy got enough guts to try and get Alby to tell him the "long story" but it was useless.

"Listen up shank!" I finally announced, jumping down from the top of the homestead. All heads immediately whipped towards me.

"For right now, all you need to know are the five rules!" Everyone but him took a step back with every one that I took forward.

"One, don't get killed! Two, everyone does their part, no slackers! Three, never go outside the glade unless you're a runner! And five is don't make me angry!"

I was about five feet from him now, "Why shouldn't I make you angry?" He asked.

I smirked, "Because that would be a direct violation of rule number one."

With that I turned on my heel as Newt and Alby snickered, I did it to every green bean.

This was gonna be fun.

**Thomas's POV**

Ok, good note. I sighed as the kid, Chuck, was told to show me to my sleeping quarters were. Where was I?

**0.0 K so tell me what you guys think! And if you can draw or know someone who can then spread the word and enter! P.M me if you have any additional questions!**


End file.
